Ral'rea Al'kina
Ral'rea Al'kina, also known as "Grape" '''by Justin Briden, '''was a female a Twi'lek Force sensitive that was born on the planet of Ryloth in 48 BBY. She was a close friend to the Jedi Knight Justin Bri'den during her career as a Jedi Knight. Biography Early life Ral'rea was born on Ryloth in 48 BBY but was sold into slavery at a young age until a young Padawan Justin Bri'den bought her freedom with what little wealth he had saved up and due to the part of still having ties with his family. she was later brought back to the jedi Temple due to her finding she was infact force sensitive Life in the Jedi Temple Ral'rea like any other youngling was trained in the Jedi arts of Saber combat and in the use of the Force itself. She would always hang out with her closet friend Justin Bri'den in the Temple Library, when ever they had the time. Once she hit the rank of Padawan she'd be under the watch of Jedi Master Cabet Esta, another Twi'lek Jedi. Separatist Crisis and Knighthood Ral'rea completed her jedi trails and were promoted to Jedi Knight in 22 BBY at the age of 27 with Justin. She soon took part in the Geonosis arena battle with the 212 Jedi task force to help rescue Kenobi, Skywalker and Padame then later Escaped on an LAAT once the Clone wars began. Panic on Ryloth on 22 BBY, Ryloth was Invaded and occupied by the Separatist forces, After the block aid was destroyed by Skywalker and the rescue of a Twi'lek village by Kenobi and Windu, 82nd Expeditionary Force sent in Strill Company to help with the Relief, Ral'rea was called over to help with the translations, but most importantly Justin's Commando unit Zulu Squadron about an Evil spirit issue, but was later found out to be a CIS Rely Station, trying to ruin Moral for Ryloth Resistance fighters and to scare the villagers. Battle of Umbara Main Article:Battle of Umbara Ral'rea was later sent to Umbara, aiding the many republic infantry troops in their initial landing and taking of care places that the Umbarians held, her Division 102nd Assault Division would be taking part of the umbaran City Siege. Agrinar Invasion Ral and her unit 102nd Assault Division would help with the defense of Agrinar with 82nd Expeditionary Force lead by Justin Bri'den, 46th Reaver Corps lead by Karis Huddee and Kalelia Huddee and lastly 773rd Impetus Brigade lead by Crimtane and Camiwhi Tuclov. During the battle Ral'rea was shot down from her fighter and crashed into a ruined building in the capital city, unconcious and pinned to her fighters cockpit by a bit of rebar, Justin came in and removed the rebar out of her shoulder and dragged her out to safety for medical treatment. Post Clone wars After the clone wars and the fall of the republic and the Jedi Order, she manage to survive the jedi purge thank to two Advance Recon Force troopers, ARF-4367 "Jik" and ARF-4519 "Pik" who she served with during the clone wars after finding out that their chips seem to have somehow been damaged through Head truama from being hit in the head to explosion shockwaves, she would later remove the chips from these two, hoping that it doesnt have an issue similar to Clone trooper Tup. Birth of the Rebel cell Some time around the early stages of the Empires Reign between 7 to 4 BBY she created her Rebel cell known as Angels of Ryloth with Pik and Jik to combat the Galactic Empire in hit and run tactics..... (More to come after this don't worry)Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Twi-lek Category:102nd Assault Division Category:Character Category:Ral'rea Al'kina